


Eos Universal Academy

by Torva_Insanus



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Dissidia Duodecim: Final Fantasy, Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy Type-0, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy XII, Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Lots of Choices, Mild Out of Characterness, Those Types of Things, academy au, lots of characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torva_Insanus/pseuds/Torva_Insanus
Summary: For nearly half a century, there existed a place for every child of every world to receive an education, regardless of wherever they originated from. For the first time ever, this opportunity has presented itself to you. At last, you'll be able to learn at this mysterious, mythic center of knowledge. But even with good events, come curses in disguise.





	1. Back Down To Eos

**Author's Note:**

> Some characters will either be given names, aged up or down, or will be divergent of canon, depending on if I deem it necessary. I'm going to try my best, but be patient with me, as this is my first work on this platform.

This is it. The first day at Eos Universal! By far the most gigantic institute for combat training and academics in any world I've ever heard of, and thanks to that invitation I received, I get to go there! On the transport shuttle there, I began bringing some things into question. 'I wonder if anyone I know will be there. I couldn't have been the only one to get an invite to this place, right? Who knows, they might've actually been very stringy with those invitations...' I didn't have time to ponder much more after that, for the shuttle was pulling into the station.

In all of its albescent glory, there it was... Off the shore of the mainland of Lucis, was a gorgeous, ivory-looking dome attached to various buildings and spires that surrounded it from the northern inland side of the dome.

I noticed a garden mercenary training facility pulling into a port on the southern seaside. "Holy Shiva! Is that Balamb Garden? I only just left that place yesterday! If i'd known that this was their next stop, i'd have stayed on board. What in the gods' names is it doing here on Eos? Is it dropping off cadets? Well, there's only one way to find out..."

"Excuse me, Miss." A woman in a pink dress, with a familiar pin on it tapped my shoulder. Her hair was chestnut brown, and her eyes a verdant emerald green. "You wouldn't happen to be (Name) (Surname), would you? I'm from Eos Academy."

"Yep, that's me, are you the one I was told to wait for? Aeris Gainsborough, was it?" She seemed to match the description of her, she's supposed to be an academy aide if I remember correctly. 

"It's nice to finally meet you, (Name)." Aeris smiled lightly with a slight nod of her head. "I was sent to bring you to your new home. Please follow me, we have an airship on stand-by." 

"Lead the way, ma'am!" An actual airship! It's been far too long. Could this day get any better?!

 

 

Finally here at the school, and I must say... it looks like a mix between a ballroom, and a high-end hotel lobby, but it somehow works. It's just so gorgeous! "Is that... _IT IS! (NAME)!"_ I heard a very loud, yet unmistakably recognizable voice yelling for my attention.

"No way... Prompto?! The hell are you doing here?" As he ran to meet where Aeris and I were walking, I noticed three other familiar faces ghosting behind the overly-excited blond.

"Dude! I was going to ask you that!" It was obvious he couldn't contain his joy, if the volume of his voice was any indication.

"Noct! Gladio! Ignis! It's been a while, you guys get invited here too?" Aeris paused, watching the reunion with her ever-present grin.

"Of course, (Name). It's good to see you again." Ignis responded first, stepping calmly forward.

"Yeah, my dad decided that it was time to switch me out to another school..." Noctis said, moving in front of Prompto and Ignis to speak more directly with me. "You look great, by the way." he whispered quietly, as if he wasn't all that comfortable saying it out loud, Probably doesn't want to be teased by the others.

"Only the best for the Prince, right Noct?" Gladiolus put Noctis in a headlock, flustering the poor ravenette. "Knock it off!" Noct yelped as he tried prying his head from Gladio's arm.

"It's been a long two years since you left Insomnia for Balamb. How was it?" Ignis ignored the public rough-housing Noct and Gladio were getting into, leaving Prompto to photograph it.

"It was difficult. The monsters they put us up against were menacing, my squad leader during the SeeD exam was an absolute dickhead... but I learned how to handle an exceptionally rare, highly devastating weapon, I made friends with some people, and we got some contracts completed. So overall, the good outweighed the bad."

"That's great news (Name), but we shouldn't keep you any longer." Ignis motioned towards Aeris, who waited patiently for the reminiscing to come to a close.

"I promise, you'll get another chance to speak to each other again, but for now I'd like to get (Name) situated with her dorm, and show her around the academy." Aeris turned around to a set of glass doors leading to the dormitory wing.

"By all means." Ignis said. Turning around I see Noct's sulky expression, Prompto's less than cheerful wave goodbye, and Gladio's firm nod.

"Hey, cheer up! We go to the same place now!" Their smiles returned, and that made me feel better. Prompto took one last picture of my retreating form.

"Bye, (Name)!" He yelled back.

"We'll see you around!" Noct added. And with that, I waved before sprinting to catch up with Aeris.

 

 

This place is quite impressive. As we were walking to the elevators that led up to the dorm area I was going to live in, I swore I saw someone in a Balamb SeeD cadet uniform. And in that moment, I just realized that everyone here who was wearing a school uniform, were wearing different uniforms from different schools.

"So, all these people are from different places?" I inquired to Aeris, who was currently pressing a button to call the elevator down.

"Yes, but starting tomorrow all students will be required to wear the academy uniforms. If you don't find any uniforms in your size, then just let me know."

"Where am I supposed to get these uniforms?"

"From the apparel depot. We'll go there after I show you do your room." She pressed the button for the fifteenth floor, and away we went.

It continued on in silence until I asked her a question that's been really bugging me...

"Hey, Aeris... You wouldn't happen to know which schools other students have been transferred from, do you?"

"Why do you ask? Hmm, never mind, don't answer that. Well, most of our new students come from Balamb Garden in Centra, Akademeia in Orience, or Midgar in Gaia." She mused more to herself in thought when listing them off. "But otherwise, they come from all over." Aeris concluded as the elevator came to a stop at the fifteenth.

"This way. You're quite lucky, your room is at the end of the hall, on the right side. Number 927. We can drop your belongings off here."

"Now this... is a room with a view!" I cheered, for at least the dorm had some beauty to it. My room was facing the gorgeous southwest, and from this angle I could see the courtyard down below. There was still plenty of floors in this building, but this was just perfect. I could also see the sea cut off into the horizon. Although...

"This place seems too big for just one person. Why is that?"

"In case of an increase in population, students will be required to share, but fortunately we still have plenty of space. So you shouldn't have to worry about sharing a dorm, but it is still an option."

"Awesome. So should we head to the depot now?" I asked, feeling secure with leaving my stuff to get my new uniform.

"Yes, we should." She and I exited my room. "We're going to the fifth floor, from there we'll be able to-"

"(Name)?" A voice I've heard before interrupted Aeris.

"Squall?! What in the world are you doing here? Let me guess, they invited you? It just seems like I'm going to know so many people I used to go to all these different places with."

"It's not only me. Zell, Selphie, Irvine, Quistis, and Seifer are here too." Still just as expressionless as ever. Not even a full day away from him, and I missed that. But wait.... "No... I came here to get away from that bastard, Seifer!!!" From the way I felt like exploding in a blast of tears, I can imagine that I wasn't looking so hot on the outside right now. I felt like I got socked in the gut.

"Um... i'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, (Name). Just thought you should know." At least Squall was trying to be supportive.

"I'll be okay. But you still didn't answer my first question, why are you _here_. Like _right here_." I pointed at the ground for that additional emphasis.

"My dorm is Number 926. I guess that means i'm right next door to you now." He said before opening his door, and stepping inside. "Hmm, nice."

"I know right? You can see a good portion of the academy from the window. It can really help you get your bearings." Knowing Squall to be more practical than most, I thought it would be better to point that out instead of the view of the ocean. "And best of all, since the academy isn't to full capacity, we don't need to have roommates!" Maybe that would make him happy...? He seems to value his time spent alone.

"Thanks for the info, (Name). I'll keep that in mind. See you later." "Bye, have a nice night." He closed the door as I headed back to Aeris, who was waiting by the elevator.

"I'll have to keep in mind that you have plenty of friends who you engage in conversation with frequently." She giggled mildly, pressing the button for the fifth floor.

 

 

"This is the fifth floor, from here you can access all the other buildings in the academy, without having to go all the way down to the first floor." I looked all around and saw the courtyard in the center. It should also be noted that this floor was pretty circular.

"The apparel depot is just around this path, it faces due north."

"Oh, hello Aeris. New student?" A woman with black hair, red eyes, dark make-up, and dark clothing stands in the center of the depot.

"This is (Name). (Name), this is Lulu. She manages the uniform sorting, design, and tailoring here in the depot." 

"Well, not without help." She looks towards a group of dolls, who are moving around, sewing, hanging items on displays, and even playing card games at a table.

"Are you a black mage of some kind?" She seemed awfully _'black mage-y'_  to me.

"Yes. You have mystical powers, or something?" She circled around me, appraising my appearance.

"Just a lucky guess." Like being in shark infested waters, I felt insanely uneasy, whether she has friendly or not. Aeris seemed to notice my uneasiness, stepping in. "Let her roam a bit, see what she likes."

"You are allowed five starter uniforms, others will have to be purchased." Lulu stopped, turning to write in a massive book she kept on the service counter. "The sizes you're looking for are over there." She pointed at a rack of clothes, not even looking up from the counter. "...What? I didn't stare you down for nothing." She retorted my untold question with a haughty smirk.

"And when you've found what you're searching for, return here for your welcoming accessory." When she was done writing, she focused her attention to a very elaborate dress in the making.

Leaving Aeris and I to find my new uniforms for the semester.

 

 

"Oh, are you done already? That was fast." Lulu's gaze had shifted from me to Aeris, as if asking Aeris if she was really done. Aeris nodded her silent answer, and that was that.

"Well then, here you go, your accessory as promised, The Aegis of Anima. I had to look up your place of birth... We give these crests as a sort of protection to one's natural environment. You are from here, Lucis. A land where true death is kindness, and where nightfall sees the return of men corrupted into monsters. A tragedy to be certain. This charm grants the wearer a unique protection from instant death spells that creatures or daemons might use. Wear it with pride, Lucian." Her tone was reverent. She certainly has much respect for these espers, aeons, eidolons, summons, guardian forces, whatever you wished to call them.

"I will. Thank you, Lulu."

"Alright, now be on your way. I expect i'll have vast amount of students upon this place soon enough." She turned around heading to her station to prepare for those who'd visit later.

Aeris and I left the depot, heading back to the elevators.

"Well that was something." I laughed, not really knowing what else to say or do.

"Collecting those crests might be a way of turning the tide of battle. Just a thought." Aeris spoke softly, a hint of sadness lacing her tone, but I decided not to pry.

"Is there anything else on the agenda, Aeris?"

"I would say we need to go over your schedule, but... It'll take some time to get used to, and today won't last forever. Tomorrow, i'll be escorting you to your classes. We can talk about that more later, for right now, you're free to wander the place, get a feel for it. If you need my assistance, here's my number."

"Thanks Aeris. I would've been so lost without you." I smiled widely in her direction.

"It was no trouble at all. Now, make sure you get some rest tonight. I'll be picking you up from your room at 7 AM, okay?" She gave me a stern look, so out of character from what I've seen of her so far.

"Alright then, 7 AM it is... bye!" I called as I made my way back to my dorm, hoping to put my new uniforms away.

 

 

As I was nearing my room at the end of the hall I saw a peculiar sight... It looked like those one students from Akademeia...

"Yo, (Name)!" Oh great, it's idiot hour with my favorite idiot... "Nine? Who told you where my dorm is?"

"We heard that you were around here, so I asked around the front desk. And I thought I'd give you a nice warm welcome!" Why is he yelling in the middle of the hallway?!

"Shh. You could get me in big trouble with my neighbor. Gods knows he hates loudness." I look to Squall's door for any sign of disturbance.

"You mean the guy with the cut across his face? Nah, he booked a while ago." Nine pointed his thumb behind his back.

"How long have you been waiting for me?" Has he waited for me all this time?

"Too long! That's why i'm gonna show you to the rest of the class! Sice said that there was no way you were also here with us, and that I was blowing smoke when I said I saw you chatting up a group of guys in the lobby. So I bet her 300 gil that I'd find out where you were, and bring you back so she can eat those words!" _What??_

"You saw me talking to my friends?"

"Are we talking about the ones from Insomnia, or the ones from Balamb...? You know what? Doesn't matter, let's go!" He tried dragging me, but I hit him over the head with my clear bag holding the school clothes I got.

"Not so fast. I need to put some things away." I stated, shooing him out of the way of my door.

"Just throw it somewhere, and let's go! I got a bet to win!" I forgot how so damn impatient Nine could be.

I'm really getting tired of this... "Enough, you insufferable ass! Just let me put my things away, and then we can go down there, and you can rub it in Sice's face, which would be really fun to see, admittingly."

"See?! You know you want to see that pissy scowl she always gives! Just meet me at the elevator when you're done." Nine left me to hang my newfound outfits in my closet. Finally, peace at long last.

_"Hey!!! What do you think you're doing pointing that thing at me?! You want a fight?!"_ WHAT?!

I walked out the door to see Nine about to dual Squall with his lance, and Squall about to retaliate with his gunblade. "SQUALL! No, leave my idiot alone!" I made sure to close and lock the door before I grabbed Squall by the collar of his SeeD uniform, trying to pry him away from Nine.

"Wait, you actually know this guy?!" Squall looks back at me incredulously, studying my face before looking back to the riled up agito cadet.

"I got 600 gil waiting for me! I don't have time for this." Nine sneers at the brunette daringly, holding his lance up like he's about to attack.

"Oh brother.... Squall, this is Nine. Nine, that's Squall. Now get over yourselves. Why do you always get into fights with people?!" I yelled at Nine for his ever-present temper, while at the same time getting Squall to lower his gunblade.

"I just thought this guy was stalking you, to be honest. Hanging outside your door, waiting for your return. Like a psycho." Squall turned his attention back to the corridor that held our rooms. "Sorry I almost flayed you open." There was no way Squall was truly sincere about that.

"Tch. Sure you are! Are we ready to go now? Or do I have to wait for one of your other friends to challenge me?" His frown, and tone, were bitter.

"No thanks, let's go now."

_This is already going terribly! How will I be able to introduce the guys to each other if it ends... like this._


	2. Totally Not Stalking

Nine and I hop aboard the elevator, on our search for the rest of Class Zero. As the elevator descends, I notice a shift in Nine's behavior. He's not fidgeting around like he normally does when forced to wait... He just seems anxious. "So (Name), did you miss me? You seemed kinda angry when you first saw me."

"Yes, and no... I just remembered your impatient attitude, and I immediately lashed out at you for it." I joked, but truthfully... I guess it's not a joke if it's true.

He apparently thought it was one based on his goofy smile. He decided to sidle up to my form, his former anxiety vanished. "You know you love it."

"Now where would you get that idea from. Are you finally taking Jack's jokes seriously?"

"No way, and I just know you find me irresistible, now if you would only stop beating around the bush-"

"And this is our stop. Now either we find the rest of the class, and you shut the fuck up, or i'm leaving you behind." I proceeded to stare him down, despite the fact he was 6'1, and I was pretty short compared to him.

"Geez, why you gotta be like that?! Okay, just stop glaring at me like that! God, you freak me out sometimes."

 

 

 

"So what did you get for first period, Eight?" A ginger haired girl walked alongside an auburn haired boy, twirling one of her braids in her fingers.

"I got-"

"YO EIGHT, CINQUE! GUESS WHO I FOUND!!!" Nine shouted from across the hallway.

"Do you really need to shout?" Cinque said when she was finally close enough to speak to him with her inside voice. "By Etro's Grace, be quiet. We just got to this place, Nine." Eight followed, irritated that they couldn't bring him anywhere without his loud foul-mouth getting him in trouble.

Nine shrugged it off. "It was easier, and it got your attention, right? Anyway, I won the bet! I found (Name)! Now, where's Sice? I want to rub it in her face ASAP!"

"Oh, hi (Name)! Long time, no see." Cinque skipped past Nine to speak to me, completely ignoring his question.

Eight walked past Nine too, just to purposely annoy him. "We heard you completed the SeeD exam. Was it difficult?"

"Yo, what the fuck? I just asked you guys something important, and you just-"

"Zip it, Nine. So, how is the Garden? We've never been in it ourselves." Cinque looked back at me like a kid wanting to hear a story.

"Hot dogs are a main course, my squad leader for the exam, and aspiring nemesis, is somewhere skulking about this place as a new student, according to one of my comrades who threatened to kill Nine for supposedly stalking me. Oh, and it's great inside Balamb Garden, but not as magnificent as this place." What a mouthful that was.

"Seriously, you got into a fight with someone already?" Cinque looked back at Nine, giggling at his misfortune.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT!!! That guy wanted to kill me!" He yelled angrily, obviously still agitated by the incident.

"What!? That sounds awful!" A petite voice caught our attention. Nine turned around to see Deuce, Cater, and Trey.

"What did you do to receive such a threat?!" Trey's tone was that of scolding school teacher.

Nine started waving his hands around in a frantic manner. "I didn't do shit! He thought I was stalking (Name), but I was just waiting for her at her dorm room, I swear!"

"And how did you find her dorm...?" Cater's eyes narrowed.

"I asked the front desk. If I was ever going to win that 600 gil, then I'd need some help, yo." In his defense, it did work, but that didn't stop it from looking bad on him.

Cinque couldn't resist... "Sounds like stalking to me!" She cackled at Nine's angered expression.

He looked ready to explode, but his gaze met mine, and he ended up just looking really embarrassed. "I'm not! You guys can be assholes..." His face was lit a vibrant red. I don't think I've ever seen him so clearly distraught.

"Hey guys, lay off him. He found me, right? So how about we go find Sice, and show her that yes, I was invited to this party too."

Nine stared at me in disbelief before a grin stretched back across his face that's returned to it's natural shade.

"Yeah, she won't know what to do when she sees you." Nine hooked his arm around my shoulder, walking us down the entryway to the courtyard, with Deuce, Trey, Cater, Cinque, and Eight following from behind, whispering amongst themselves.

 

 

As soon as we made our way to the courtyard, we spotted the rest of the class, chatting with some unfamiliar people. It's good to know they're capable of branching out. They probably won't always be together in this place.

"Yo, Sice! Where's the gil you owe me?!" Nine yelled yet again, only this time I wasn't able to move away from his grasp, so I had to cover my ears.

"I don't owe you anythi-" Sice cut herself off, and glared at Nine when she saw me. She started walking towards us, digging something out of her pockets before stopping to throw it at Nine.

"There's your gil, hope you choke on it." She stomped back to where she was sitting, her back to us.

Queen intercepted us. "Well, it looks like our resident idiot wasn't just seeing things. It's great to see you again, (Name). I, for one, thought you might end up invited here." Nine scowled at the dark haired female, cutting into the conversation. "I'm right fucking here, yo!"

"And your point being...?" She blandly remarked causing Nine to get frustrated. "What is everyone's deal with me today? Where do you get off on calling me an idiot?! You're all pricks! Rrr! **I'M LEAVING!!!**  Later, (Name)." Finally fed up with everyone's cruel ways, he storms off.

"Well, that was rude, Queen." Turning coldly to greet her, I crossed my arms in disapproval.

"Sometimes the truth is harsh, (Name). After all... his grades leave much to be desired." She resumed leafing through her schedule.

"That might be, but it doesn't mean you have to call him out like that."

"(Name) does have a point." A student I've never seen before approached us. He was one of the guys Queen was talking to when we got to the courtyard. His hair was a light brown, and a little on the messy side. His light brown eyes meet mine, and perked up a bit.

Walking alongside him was a blond with his hair in a loose ponytail, sporting aquamarine eyes. It was easy to notice that neither of them were wearing school uniforms either. "Ease up on the insults, Princess. It's not very lady-like." Blondie was really asking for it. No one calls her princess.

"If I were you, and thank the heavens i'm not, I'd but out of this conversation, Zidane." Queen retorted.

Huh, so Zidane was his name...

"And you are...?" I ask the brown haired one in mild confusion.

"I'm Bartz, and this is Zidane, but i'm guessing you knew that. We're new here."

"So are we." Motioning towards Queen, and the other preoccupied members of Class Zero, I smiled back at Bartz and Zidane. They seem like nice people. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." Bartz's smile widened.

"The pleasure is all mine." Zidane said with a flirty tone. Well, at least this shows me who's going to be obviously hitting on me for the next semester. I grimaced at the thought, shuttering slightly, but still tried to return the smiles the two gave me in response.

"I should be going now, i'm gonna take a look around the school, maybe i'll see you around." I turned my back to them, hearing their farewells upon jogging out the door.

I'm kinda burning daylight right now, so if I want to see anything more, i'm gonna have to pardon myself from all of this.

 

 

I walked down the halls that held the classrooms, astonished at the sheer size of the building. And to think... the massive lobby was only a small fraction of it.

But as I ruminated on the subject, I absentmindedly bumped into another student.

"Oh, i'm sorry!" It was kind of embarrassing actually. The hall was pretty wide, and I bumped into someone on my first day?

"It's okay, I do that too." This particular student had black hair, an x-like scar on the lower part of his cheek... and blue-green eyes. Probably a transfer from Midgar. Maybe I should ask him.

"You couldn't possibly be from Gaia, are you?"

"Whoa, what gave it away?" He seemed surprised, but... why?

"I can see the lifestream through your eyes." Could he seriously not tell? Has he looked in a mirror before? Well, from his handsome appearance, I would've assumed as much.

"Wait, are you flirting with me? Cause that pick-up line is pretty good." He smiled, obviously feeling flattered. Does he really think i'm flirting with him? The answer; Yes... yes he does.

"No, you dork. The mako is literally shining in your eyes." I turned his head to a reflective glass case, and he saw what I meant right away.

Scratching the back of his head, he smiled sheepishly. "I see what you mean now. Too bad, I thought a cute girl was hitting on me."

"Uh... Pardon?"

"I mean it, you're cute. How 'bout I take you on a date?"

"W-wa-wait, what?! I- I don't even know your name!" My face started heating up, Luckily, I don't blush easy... I instead proceed to stutter like a scratched record.

"I'm Zack Fair, and you are?" His smile didn't falter, even though it was plain to see that I was flustered.

"(N-Name). And I should really get going!" Need to escape.

"Hold on, please, just one date?" He gave me a puppy dog stare similar to Prompto's, and my gods, that visual was NOT helping, seeing as how I always fall for it.

"I'll think about." The words exited my mouth in a haste, and I took off, bolting down the empty corridor. In the distance, I heard Zack's enthusiastic cheer. "Oh yeah!" If my face wasn't red before, it was now.

"What even is my life anymore?"

 

 

[Nine]

"I really looked like a fool today, yo. I wouldn't be surprised if (Name) laughs at me the next time she sees me." Nine paced back and forth in his dorm, for once feeling mortification and possible rejection wash over, and steadily drown him.

"I should just forget it. She probably doesn't like me." He looks out his window, wondering if (Name)'s image of him was salvageable by any means.

"But I can't help but think... how nice it'd be."

 

[Bartz and Zidane]

"(Name) is quite pretty, wouldn't you say, Bartz?" Zidane grinned lazily, walking next to Bartz in an uninhabited area of the academy.

Bartz couldn't really hide the blush creeping it's way into his face. "Yeah, gotta admit... she is kinda cute."

"We probably won't be the only one's who think so. I heard a couple of those Class Zero guys talking about her." Bartz head turned to the side when Zidane gave him that information.

"Wow, it's only the first day here, and she's already popular." Bartz said, a bit unenthused about situation.

"It's not like that, they must know her from somewhere."

"How do you figure, Zidane?"

"They just seem too familiar with her, you know? Like they go way back."

"So, what do you suppose will happen now?" Bartz tilted his head. What did this mean for them?

"Competition, my friend. You just wait and see, girls like that attract loads of guys." Zidane wasn't smiling anymore, for it meant that the road to (Name)'s heart wouldn't be an easy one to travel.

 

[Zack]

"Are you from Gaia, cause I can see the lifestream through your eyes. That's one to remember. Wouldn't mind that one being used on me." Zack was settling into his new room, thinking back on his encounter with (Name).

"I kinda didn't mind it being used on me." His face blushed at the memory.

"And now, I just might have a date with her... maybe."

 

[Squall]

"Maybe i'm just overthinking this." Squall contemplated in silence, thinking back to when (Name) had to pull him away him Nine.

"She's a former squad member of mine, of course there'd be some protective instincts left over from that." He tried finding a justification for his earlier outburst, but each time, he came at an impasse.

"If that's the case, then why is it that after (Name) told me she knew him, I felt like hurting him more? Do I really like her...? I guess I do."

 

[Noctis and Prompto]

*sigh* "I swear, she's a goddess of some kind, here to bless us with her presence." Prompto couldn't help but swoon at the photograph on his camera. A candid shot of (Name) smiling.

"Yeah, she's definitely gotten prettier over these last few years." Noctis said hesitantly, trying to play off his opinion as passively as possibly.

"Dude, no. I've been looking through my photos of her, and I can honestly say, she was just as lovely back then, as she is now." He disputed, believing that Noctis didn't see perfection when it was right in front of him.

"I- I didn't mean that she wasn't, or anything like that, I just..." Noct's words died on his tongue. He had just dug himself into a hole.

 _"Wait-_ **YOU LIKE HER TOO?! _Dude!"_** Prompto jumped up, equal parts shocked and betrayed. "I saw her first! So that means I call dibs!" He stood triumphantly.

 _ **"IT DOESN'T WORK THAT WAY!!!"**_ Noctis yelled, as he pondered why he had to open his big mouth in the first place.

 

[Ignis and Gladiolus]

"It was nice seeing (Name) again." Ignis said with his attention primarily on the stove.

"Feels good knowing we'll be attending the same place." Gladiolus responded nonchalantly.

"Indeed. Perhaps we'll be able to see the new skills she's acquired these past few years by taking her with us on a hunt."

"That all depends, Iggy, are you still going to baby her?" A roar of laughter from Gladio followed that question.

"I don't know, Gladio, are you still going to flirt with her?" The laughter form Gladio came to an abrupt stop. Ignis looked at Gladio's rising form behind him, standing in challenge to his bespectacled friend's venom-laced words.

"Maybe I will. Why, would it upset you?"

"Not any less than it would you." Ignis' glare was cold, and unyielding. 

"Then may the best man win." Gladio returned Ignis' chilling gaze with one of his own, walking away before it could go any further.

"Don't worry." Ignis trailed off into a hushed, but reticent whisper.... "I intend to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are already getting serious between the guys, and the first day hasn't even ended yet!


	3. Spontaneous Popularity?

Now being far away from my last embarrassing moment, I opted to try finding the cafeteria, but found myself passing by the music room, hearing an enchanting melody drifting lightly in the air. I peeked inside the room to see a white haired male playing the piano. His song appeared to be coming to a crescendo...

"Bravo." I replayed the melody in my head softly as I spoke from the doorway. "You're very talented."

"How long have you been there?" His eyes were a dull violet, and looking closer as I approached him, his hair was indeed a pure white.

I chuckled, that wasn't the response I was expecting, but I guess it should've been. "Not long enough, apparently. I would've liked to hear more."

He smiled, a faint laugh escaped him as he stood up. He was actually decently tall.

"Thank you, maybe i'll play for you again someday." He bowed in a mocking fashion, but his words weren't similarly playful.

"I'll look forward to it, um..."

His eyes were back on me, and his stance regained its former stature. "Cecil. It's nice to meet you, and your name might be...?"

"(Name). It's nice to meet you, Cecil. You wouldn't happen to know where the cafeteria is by any chance, would you?"

"It should be at the end of the next hall, going left. I'll walk you there." He walked out the door, and I followed behind him. Most of these new people I've been meeting have all been really nice. Wonder how long that'll last...

Cecil looked back at me from the corner of his eye, and started talking to me again. "I'm assuming you're part of the newer batch of students. What do you think of the place?"

"I've wanted to come here for ages, but I was only just invited the other day. Before that, I was a Balamb Garden cadet, but i'm originally from Insomnia." Talking with him was so much simpler than talking to Zack. Why was that?

"Something of a homecoming then? Being back in Eos?" He mused, his gaze returning to look in front of him.

"For the most part. I've been running into people I've known for years all over the place, and they tell me they just got invited here too. I get transferred a lot due to my weapons efficiency training, and so far I've met with some of my old classmates from two separate academies, and from back home here in Lucis."

"Sounds like you'll have it easy. It's nice to have a sense of familiarity with those around you, especially in a new setting like this. If you don't mind me asking, what is it like here in Lucis? I haven't visited any locations outside of the academy." He came to a brief stop, before turning towards me.

"It's beautiful, but don't let it deceive you. There's a reason so many people make their living as hunters out here. The wildlife itself is bad, but at night, the daemons are far worse." His eyes widened slightly.

"Despite all the danger, though, and the lack of civilization outside a few key points, there are rest stops dotted all across Lucis. The only major location outside of Insomnia... is Lestallum. There's also a garage at Hammerhead, and a resort area called Galdin Quay."

"It sounds like Lucis is the perfect place to train up combat oriented students such as ourselves. Perhaps... it's the reason they built the Universal Academy here, instead of a potentially safer location." Cecil was quick to catch on, that is in fact the reason why.

"You're spot on. We're supposed to be learning how to survive in increasingly difficult circumstances. That being said, most of our combat training will be taking on the indigenous species found here in Lucis." I chirped happily. I was actually comfortable fighting dangerous, but very familiar foes, as I already studied, and found out through trial and error, the various weaknesses and vulnerabilities of my native flora and fauna. I've got this in the bag.

I noted the expression on his face as a mix of hesitance and anticipation. "You sure seem excited to be back home, alright." He said while scratching the back of his head.

"Well... when you've been training for this kind of moment your whole life, it's kinda hard not to be."

And I have. It's always been a dream of mine to be a multipurpose combatant here in Lucis. I'm part of a noble Insomnian family here in Lucis, the {Surname] family.

When I was a newborn, I was blessed by Etro, The Goddess of Death. Given magical abilities on par with the royal family of Lucis, I outperformed on the field of battle, but it never quite felt like it was ever enough. I wanted to know more, plenty more. I ended up traveling the worlds, learning how to fight using a vast assortment of weapons, and I keep seeking to expand my arsenal of knowledge in combat.

"Then I wish you luck, (Name). We've arrived. Until we meet again." And with that, Cecil left me in front of the cafeteria.

"Same to you, Cecil. See you later."

 

 

Inside of the cafeteria, I saw a wide variety of food on the other side of the large open room.

"Hey (Name)!" I turned around to be greeted by a familiar blonde male with a tattoo on the left side of his face.

"Zell? What are you-"

"They have all the hot dogs you can eat here! This place is like heaven!" He shouted over me. How dare he, that little...

"You know there's more to eat in the world than just-"

"Well, well, if it isn't (Name). I thought we'd seen the last of you back at Balamb?" A flirty tone cut through my sentence like it has butter. Behind me was Irvine. Where did he even come from?! What is it with these guys?! Can I get one word in edgewise? Is this what Squall goes through on a daily basis? If so, my condolences for him.

"That's what I thought at first." I turned with unamusement.

"Someone not happy to see us? It hasn't even been a full day yet!" Irvine laughed.

"That's exactly the issue-"

"Squall would probably be so heartbroken to hear that you don't miss your old squad members." He drolled dramatically.

"And why would that be? I'm sure he'd understand why, if I didn't already run into him." Squall, i'm sure... would _definitely_ understand.

"Wait, you've already seen him? Where? He just abandoned us the moment Balamb landed here!" Zell huffed, turning his attention back to his multitude of hot dogs.

"Our dorms are right next to each other."

"So, where's your dorm then, (Name)?" Irvine tried coaxing me. Ick, as if...

"I'm not telling you jack shit." I slunked away from him, a little repulsed by the idea that i'd probably have to go through this again for another semester, at the very least.

"Aw, why not? You and Squall finally going to hook up after all this time?" The brown headed cowboy asked, trying to mock me with a smirk that i'd really like to smack off his face right about now.

"What the fuck? No, i'm not showing you my dorm, because than you'll know where his dorm is, and knowing you guys, you'll do anything in your power to annoy Squall. I don't need him getting angry at me for showing you guys where he lives! He knows where I live too!" An image of an angry Squall standing in my doorway flashes in my head for half a second, and I visibly shutter.

"He must still be really important to you, seeing as you care so much about his privacy." Irvine teased, that stupid smirk still plastered to his face.

"I don't want him mad at me because of the two of you! What part of that isn't clear to you?"

"The part where you care what Squall thinks of you. That part." Zell said with his mouth stuffed full of food.

"Because i'-"

"(Name)? Hey!" A higher pitched voice cut me off this time, and for once, I was glad it happened. I really didn't want to finish that sentence, for Squall's sake.

"Vanille? It's been years since I've seen you! How have you been?"

"Um, we were in the middle of a-"

"Great!" The pink haired girl in front of me cheered over Irvine's complaint. Karma's a bitch, isn't it?

"Is the rest of the gang here?"

"You're not gonna just let-" Zell tried saying before Vanille's next response, but failed.

"Yep! We all got invited here too! Come on, they'll be so excited to see you again!" She skipped out of the hall, and I subsequently trailed behind her.

"BUT WHAT ABOUT-" Irvine yelled out to me, but we were already out of there.

"She's gone, dude." Zell shrugged, resuming his assault on his precious food.

 

 

"Thanks for getting me out of there, Vani. I was probably gonna end up saying something that would get me into trouble with someone else down the line."

"Hmm? What do you mean?" She asked cautiously.

"Just some personal reasonings that would've put a friend of mine out on the spot. That's all." A place I know Squall isn't ever too keen on being in.

"Oh. You're welcome then. We wouldn't want that happening, now would we?" Vanille concluded with a sweet grin gracing her face again.

Vanille might've been one to pry for info, but perhaps she's learned that some things are just better off being left alone.

"Oh, look," She grabbed my arm, tugging me along excitedly. "There they are! Guys! Hey, look who I found!" She waved to the group in question;

Lightning, her sister Serah, Noel, Yuel, Fang, Hope, Sazh, Snow, and his friends Yuj, Maqui, Gadot, and Lebreau.

"(Name)? Is that you!?" Snow rushed forward, an enormous smile made its way onto his face.

"Of course it's her, idiot." Lightning rolled her eyes, but as always, Snow didn't seem to acknowledge her insults.

"Looking good, (Name)! You've been working out or something? You seem more muscular." I was kind of surprised Snow noticed. It didn't seem like anyone else did. The rest of them have walked up from their previous location near the hall's double door exit.

"Actually, that I have. I just got here from Balamb."

"So, we've all been invited here. This is gonna be quite the party, isn't?" Fang said with that same coeurl-ish smile I recall from my time in both Cocoon and Pulse.

"Considering that I've been running into former classmates left and right, I'd say so."

Serah hopped in front of me, rubbing the back of her head. "Hey, speaking of which, we've been hearing a lot of different people from a lot of different places talk about you. How many different worlds have you been to so far?"

"Hmm, that's a good question. I don't know how to answer that, I've just sort of been all over the place."

"Really? That's cool! So, you've been to Spira, and Gaia, and all those places?" Hope said. "I wish I could've seen them."

"Truthfully, i'm just happy to be home again. It's been too long since I've done more than just visit. Don't get me wrong, nearly everywhere I go, there's something breathtaking to be seen, but nowhere compares to my home world of Eos."

"We know what you mean, home is where the heart is, right?" Vanille beamed.

"Now I can show you all this beautiful place though!" I was actually getting excited. This could be great! We could check out Insomnia, or Galdin Quay, or, well anywhere! It would all be awesome, no matter where we went!

"I hope you're planning to bring us along." I turned around to see four familiar faces. The one who was speaking, Yuna, her cousin Rikku and their friend Paine, followed by Selphie, surprisingly.

"This one says she knows you, like the growing majority of the other new students here." Paine smirked in a muted fashion, pointing at Selphie, who waved enthusiastically.

"We were in the same squad back in Balamb Garden, so yeah, I know her." I retorted, crossing my arms with a smile on my face.

"And you know them," Selphie pointed back to the girls she arrived to the scene with, "And them?" and then pointed at the group I was talking to beforehand.

"That's the gist of it. I'm apparently more popular than I originally anticipated I was gonna be." I trailed my sentence off into silence before jumping back into it. "But... the more, the merrier! Right?"

"This is gonna be fun. We can train together, have movie nights, visit all the cool hangouts, have a secret club... the list goes on! We could be the popular group now!" Snow kept on going... While most would've (and did) find it annoying, it was kinda endearing to me in a way, like how Nine's temper would flare up. *giggle* Those two 'idiots'.

"Ooh, and we could all have an enormous sleep over with the largest blanket fort ever created!" Rikku joined in with Snow.

"And where is all of this going to be taking place..." I inquired, "Because as fun as this sounds, my room is still just a dorm, and I don't think you guys know how massive the guest list is going to be at this point."

Suddenly I feel a hand on my back. I looked to see Noctis, Prompto, Gladiolus, his sister Iris, and Ignis standing behind me.

"Planning a party already, (Name)?" Gladio began to tease me. **"WOOHOO!!!** Wait, you're inviting us,  _right?!"_ Prompto asked worriedly.

"If I was planning a party, then yes. You would be invited, but since there's no place big enough to host it, there isn't going to be one yet." I stated, exasperated by the idea alone.

"Why don't you ask your parents, (Name)? Didn't they say Aeterna Manor would be waiting for you when you returned to Eos?" Ignis cut in.

I forgot that was even a thing. "Wait... I remember that. That was years ago! How did you remember that?" I stared incredulously at the bespectacled man in front of me.

"Did you forget, (Name)? Specs knows everything." Said the black haired prince.

 **"YES!!! SO THE PARTY IS A POSSIBILITY!!!"** Prompto exclaimed excitedly, Rikku, Snow, and Vanille cheering along with him.

"You're more popular than I thought." Sazh shook his head, finally walking up to me. "Let's hope everyone can stay focused on their work in the meantime."

"Huh?" What did he mean?

"I got invited here too, but as an airship flight instructor. So I got my eyes on you guys. I can also take you kids to Insomnia, if need be. Just let me know." Sazh said as he walked away from the group.

"Thanks, Sazh!" We called from behind him.

I smiled at Sazh's departing figure, and saw Cecil from earlier smiling back at me instead.

"I thought i'd heard your name from somewhere, even before we met. Your friend is right though, you are getting to be fairly famous in this place. A couple of my friends said they met you in the courtyard just recently."

"You mean Bartz and Zidane?"

"Exactly." He nodded.

"Making friends everywhere you go, aren't you (Name)?" Gladio said, patting my back jokingly.

"Such a departure from the (Name) of the past." Ignis added.

"Is that so?" Another voice sounded behind me.

I looked back to see Squall with an amused expression. Standing next to him was a blond guy with mako blue-green eyes. People are just popping up from all over!

"Zidane, Bartz, and Zack weren't kidding. You sure have a lively lot with you." The blond boy spoke, motioning to the others around me, though his voice was pretty quiet. "My name's Cloud. And man... Zack nearly talked my ear off about you."

"Oh yeah, him." I was able to keep my composure, despite feeling the need to hang my head in mortification. That encounter was sooo damn embarrassing, and if the Insomnian crew were to hear the details of how we met, i'd never live it down! Gladio and Noct would tease me 'til time immemorial. Not to mention Prompto trying to hit on Midgar transfer students with that sentence Zack turned into a cheesy pick-up line. Oh gods, and if Squall were to know...! I would die of embarrassment.

"Now everyone's interested in meeting you." Said Cecil, breaking me out of my grave thoughts, thankfully.

A soft laugh came from Cloud. "Same on my end too. They want to know who this '(Name)' is that they keep hearing about."

Noctis looked on in amusement. _'Looks like (Name) is really getting pushed out of her shell now.'_ "Go on, (Name). Who would you be to deny the public?" He said in a ridiculous accent, earning a laugh from a majority of the people behind him.

"What do you have to lose (Name)?" Iris stood in front of me grinning knowingly.

"I think i'd be good for you." Yuel approached in her usually withdrawn manner, smiling reassuringly.

Vanille bounced to my other side. "You did say 'more the merrier', didn't you?"

"I did... So lead the way Cloud. I'd like to meet them too."

"Right. Follow me." He said it so plainly, it felt like normalcy. And so I did.

Looking back, I saw the procession of friends I had following behind me. It felt like I was a general leading my troops to glory. I couldn't help but laugh at the thought, earning me a few confused, if not slightly amused stares. Prompto got in front of our group, and took a picture of the long line of friends I had following behind me.

"Whoa! What is this? Some kind of mob? What did you do, (Name)?" Jack, a Class Zero student jumped next to me, along with the rest of the Akademeia students, including the formerly disgruntled Nine, falling in step somewhere in the crowd behind me.

"Oh, this? It's just my entourage. Glad to see you joining it." I smirked. I always loved answering one of his jokes with one of my own, but that was before I saw the blush he wore, then I was just confused.

"Glad to be apart of it. Wow. You've certainly made an impression..." Jack's sentence tapered off as he looked behind him wide eyed.

As we neared the cafeteria, two more of my friends came into view, joining the 'parade' as I heard Rikku compare it to.

"Well I'll be, (Name). Who are all these people?" Irvine laughed beside me where Jack previously resided. Zell walked on Irvine's other side.

"I make friends where ever I go." I rubbed the back of my neck, finding it pretty astounding, to be honest.

"You could say that again!" A giggle escaped Zell, and he looked behind him in awe. "So, does this mean we're part of the popular group now?"

"Pretty much!" Selphie skipped up to them.

"Sweet!" Irvine and Zell high-fived each other.

 

 

"Hey!" Cloud called to a group of people; a green eyed red head, a black haired girl, another girl with brown hair and eyes that match, a black haired guy in red, and the spiky haired male from earlier, Zack, talking with academy aide Aeris.

Well, this is interesting.

"Aeris?" I was genuinely confused. Was Aeris one of Cloud's friends too?

"Oh!" Aeris looked at the people behind me come to a stop.

"You ARE popular!" She giggled briefly before walking up to our crowd, the rest following behind her.

"You know her?" Cloud looked questioningly towards Aeris.

"Yeah. She's the student I was sent to bring here." Aeris regained her calm reserved tone of speech.

"You've known her all this time?! And the rest of us were sitting here speculating who she might be? Not cool, yo." The aforementioned red head scolded Aeris, before walking up to me. "I'm Reno. So, you're the student that so many people have been talking so much about. I can see why Zack wouldn't shut up about you."

At this, my eyes opened wider than normal. He did what now? I looked to Zack, and he sheepishly scratched the back of his neck, and I heard Iris giggle behind me. "Looks like someone has an admirer." She elbowed me playfully, and I flinched from the contact.

"Yeah... sorry about that." Zack looked down, i'm guessing that he's embarrassed that his friend called him out on the spot with zero hesitation. I know i'd be.

"All's forgiven, she's just as you said she was." Reno dropped the subject, smirking down at me.

Out of nowhere, the black haired girl popped up right in front of me, and all I could do was stare at her seeing as how she was right in front of my face.

"I'm the Great Ninja Yuffie! I'd seem like everything we've heard is true! Just look at you! You're leading an entire hoard of people!" She pointed behind me to the parade.

"Join us!" Rikku hopped in place, waving her arms frantically. Selphie followed suit. "Join our parade, you guys!"

"I'm in!" Yuffie went to greet the other two girls in the crowd, as everyone else talked amongst each other.

It was a distinct group. I could easily place the names and the faces of people in our procession, feeling a presence behind me, I greeted the other two people outside the commotion.

"It's nice to meet you, (Name). I'm Tifa, and this is Vincent. We've heard about you from all over the place." She said, looking around the crowded lobby.

"And it seems we know why. Lots of friends you've got there." Vincent spoke in a monotone way, but it was kind of soothing too.

"I travel around a lot. At the beginning of the day, I didn't know if I was going to see anyone i'd remember, but this was the last thing that I thought would happen." I looked behind me and everyone just chatted away. It was neat, knowing I somehow brought them all together. Some of them talking to each other as if they've known each other for years.

"I can see what you mean. You're quite the keystone personality." Tifa pointed out before walking into the crowd.

"You must be something really special to garner so much attention." Vincent commented, looking at the others.

"Nah, I'm just a Lucian girl with a dream of being a warrior. Nothing noteworthy, really."

"I beg to differ." He scoffed.

"You aren't being serious, are you (Name)?" Prompto's blue eyes bore into mine as he stood beside me. "You're so much more than that. They can see it. And so do I."

"Listen to your friend. He knows what he's saying." Vincent says before joining the supposed flock.

Prompto smiles, snapping a picture of them. And I can't help but smile at him. He turned his head, immediately seeing me, and hurriedly takes a picture.

"Perfect!" He cheers. "Hey... Didn't Cecil say he wanted to introduce you to his friends too?" An inquisitive smirk graces his freckled face.

"That he did. And here we are just standing around! Let's go!" I ran into the crowd, zeroing in on the white haired male. "Cecil, I think it's time I get to meet your friends now. What do you think?"

"Alright, i'll text them and see where they are. I'll have them meet us in the auditorium. Seeing their expressions should be enjoyable." Cecil chuckles to himself, setting up the arrangements.

"Okay guys, who wants to go to the auditorium?!" I yelled out in the middle of the crowd, and got a resounding reply of approval. And just like that, we all headed to the auditorium. I could get used to this whole 'popular' thing. It feels awesome being listened to.

 

 

"(Name)? What are you doing?" A good friend, and a former Balamb squad member of mine named Quistis, was in astonishment at the sheer number of people following behind me.

"These are my friends, Quist! Come on, we're going to the auditorium!" I relayed, watching her reply dumbfounded.

"Uh- Alright then." She just followed along as I asked, not really knowing what else to do.

"So, (Name). Mind explaining what's going on?" Quistis stared at me as we were closing in on the auditorium.

"I'll explain it when we're all there." I wink before opening the auditorium doors.

We filed into the auditorium, taking up a huge chunk of the middle portion. There has a red haired student sitting to the right of the enterance, and the look on his face was priceless. Or it was until he saw Zack, who recognized him right away.

"Oh man, Genesis?! I've got to introduce you to (Name). Hey (Name)! Come here!" Zack called me back up to the entryway, so I climbed back up to meet him, leaving Quistis to find a seat between Aeris and Selphie.

"Selphie, do you know what's going on?" Quistis inquired to the cheerful brunette sitting to her left.

"Yeah, you know how (Name)'s traveled to a lot of different worlds? Well, a lot of us actually know her from school. There are others that she's meeting for the first time, though! So, we're here to add them to our party!" Selphie stood triumphantly, putting a foot on the chair in front of her. From behind her, Prompto took a picture of the silly little moment.

Beside Prompto, sat a bewildered Nine looking at Prompto as he shamelessly takes photos of others. "Oh, so he can take all the pictures he wants, but no one is labeling him a stalker!" Nine calls out to no one in particular when he hears a taunting giggle coming from Cinque.

 _ **"STOP LAUGHING, YO!!!"**_ This only causes her to erupt into full-blown laughter, tumbling into the floor, to which Prompto takes a photo. Nine looks back at him with an expression only readable as _'What the fuck, man?'_. Prompto doesn't know what to say, so he just shrugs, showing his picture of Cinque lying on the floor in intense amusement, and mild pain, causing Nine to crack up. That's why no one's telling Prompto to stop.

I stopped to watch this cute little moment go down before I continued my ascent back up to the door.

"Yeah, Zack? What is it?"

"This is a friend of mine, Genesis. Gen, this is (Name), she's sort of popular with the new people..." 

"I'd ask how that's possible, but I heard what that brown haired girl in the yellow dress said." He pointed to Selphie, and then reached out his hand to shake mine. "I'm Genesis Rhapsodos. Nice to meet you."

"I'm (Name) (Surname), likewise." I returned the gesture with a smile.

"Hey, (Name). They should be on their way right now." Cecil greeted me with a mischievous grin.

"Alright, so how do you want to go about this." I asked walking to the back of the auditorium with him and Zack in tow.

"Hmm.... Can we kill the lights before they get here?"

"I think that can be arranged." A flirty voice replied from behind a curtain on stage...


	4. Knowing

_"Hmm... Can we kill the lights before they get here?"_

_"I think that can be arranged." A flirty voice replied from behind the curtain on stage..._

I let out a startled gasp, the voice catching me off guard momentarily.

Cecil lifts up the curtain to see the smiling face of Zidane. Cecil's face twisted into one of confusion. "Zidane? What are you doing here? If you're here, then where are the others?" Zidane slid to the curtain's edge, and stood up from his former position. "Bartz and I were already in the auditorium when we got your text, backstage to be precise..."

And sure enough, Bartz walked up next to Zidane, and he halted his movements, gazing out to the audience.

"Where did all these people come from?" Bartz gawked at the crowd that had gathered.

"That'll be answered when everyone's here." Cecil looked at his phone while he was saying this. There's going to be a delay, seeing as none of the others know where the auditorium is. "It looks like they're lost. Do you think you can get the lights, and lead our friends on stage from the back entrance?"

"Lights? On it. I'll wait for Bartz to use his chocobo whistle to turn the lights back on. Sound like a plan? You got your whistle still, right?" Zidane turned to Bartz who wished the whistle from his pocket.

"I never leave home without it. I'll text you when i'm leading 'em back here." Bartz exited stage left to retrieve his friends.

"Alright everyone, when Cecil gets a text from Bartz, we got to be quiet! Bartz is gonna lead them in through the backstage!" I shouted to our audience, trying to relay the info, hoping for their cooperation.

"What's going to happen?" Vanille asked, and Rikku jumped up shouting at me to keep it a secret. **"It's supposed to be a surprise! No spoilers!!!"**

I shook my head. This was going to be harder than I thought. "Don't worry, you won't be waiting too long."

Cecil found a seat in the front row next to Zack, and I joined him as the lights vanished, shrouding the entire auditorium in darkness.

 

 

"Shut up." "But i'm just so-" "Shh!!!" Rikku couldn't keep quiet, Yuffie kept 'Shhh'-ing her, and Sice told her to shut up, time and time again, but sadly to no avail.

We just received the text from Bartz. He was in the backstage area right this second.

Everyone went dead silent the moment there was fumbling heard at the side of the stage. And Bartz waited until all of the unsuspecting people made their way to its center. It was kind of difficult to see them, but there was a faint outline.

Suddenly, the whistle screeched, and with it the lights flash on, and the audience cheered for no other discernible reason than to startle the students on stage, most of which acted like deer caught in the headlights of a speeding truck.

Cecil smirked at his friends on stage who were caught completely unaware. "Surprise." He remarked, still sitting.

 **"CECIL, WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?"** A tall male student with pale silver-blue hair shouted in the direction his friend was sitting.

"This is the thanks I get for introducing you to the popular one? You wanted to meet (Name), right? I brought you straight to her. You're welcome." Said the purple eyed male, looking to me as I stood to greet the flustered few.

"And finally, we meet." I climbed up on stage to be face to face with them. "I'm (Name), and all these people are my friends." A bright smile found it's way to my face when I looked back to see most of them waving at the foreign group.

There was one person who stood out from the rest. "(Name)... I didn't think it was actually you when I heard about the 'popular girl' rumors." A tan blonde boy with blue eyes stopped just a few feet from me. When he was this close, he was really easy to recognize.

"Tidus. How's the blitzball game been working out for you?" Since he was carrying a blitzball, it was obvious he continued playing.

"Still a champion! And what about you? How's it been becoming popular on the first day of school?" He looked back, and I followed his gaze to where Maqui was chasing after Yuffie who stole something off his tool belt. But she tripped over Noctis' foot in the process of escaping.

"...I sense this year is going to be tough for me." I couldn't hold myself back from face palming.

"What gave that away?" Tidus tried to resist laughing.

"While I don't approve of how Cecil set up this meeting, it is nice the see who the face is beyond the name." The pale haired male from earlier diverted my attention. "My name is Novatus." The others are Firion, Luneth, Kain, Terra, Vaan, Penelo, Balthier, Fran, and Ashe."

"Sorry for putting you all in the spotlight like that. Cecil wanted it to be a big surprise."

"And quite a surprise it was, but I suppose we should've expect as much. A meeting in the auditorium did seem suspicious." The sandy haired male identified as Kain reflected on the unusual event.

"Had me fooled. I certainly didn't expect that." Luneth hopped off stage, walking towards his white haired associate, who didn't move from his seat during the duration of the surprise.

"Good one, Cecil. I was actually terrified walking though the back of this place." Vaan laughed nervously, following Luneth towards the front row.

The rest of the group stepped down to greet the audience that seemed eager to greet them.

"(Name)." I swiveled myself so I could come face to face with Ignis.

"Yeah Iggy? What is it?"

"I wanted to bring the prospect of talking to your parents about the Manor to your attention. I'm aware how certain details will escape you if they aren't brought to your attention more than once." The end of that sentence sounded downright insulting, but...

"Well, you got me there. I did almost forget about that." I kicked the ground in logical defeat. "I'll call them later tonight, when things have died down." I looked to my friends, both old and new, and I felt... calm. Like everything was as it should be.

"A wise decision, I suppose. Wouldn't want to ruin the moment just yet." Ignis walked back to his seat on the edge of the crowd.

"Yeah. This is as close as we're getting to that party we were talking about after all."

 

 

"So... this was a crazy first day, huh? I doubt everyday is as eventful for you." Firion and I conversed in the hall when everyone started leaving the auditorium to prepare for tomorrow.

"I hope everyday preceding this one will be just as fun as this day was eventful. I doubt it, but here's hoping."

"(Name)!" I peered to the girls calling out to me. Iris, Yuffie, Cinque, Rikku, Lebreau, Vanille, Penelo, and Selphie were standing off to the side.

"Oh, um, sorry to cut this short Firion, but it looks like i'm needed elsewhere. Maybe we can talk more later."

"It's fine (Name), I should get going too. See you later." Firion went on his way, as did I, heading towards the others.

"Yeah? Is there something you need?" I inquired, walking to the group of girls... who looked like they're hiding something.

"We wanted to talk to you about something, but not here! We're going to Yuffie's dorm. We can't risk any of _them_ finding out..." Iris inspected our surroundings before nodding her head to the others. After that, they forced me to file into the elevator with them, going to Yuffie's room.

The ride there was eerily quiet. Something very uncharacteristic for most of these girls.

"Okay, hurry! Get in!" Yuffie whisper-yelled to the others, some of which dragged me in against my will, closing the door, and locking it.

"Now, are you going to tell me what the flying fuck is going on?!"

"So.... which one do you like? Huh!? Tell us the one you choose!" Rikku shouted.

"Are you out of your damn skull Rikku?" The unenthused stare was hopefully doing it's job of conveying my thought of _' **WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GOING ON ABOUT?'**_

"Are you serious? Can you seriously not tell?! Tons of those guys have the hots for you! How blind can you get?!" She continued yelling, and hopping around the room.

"She's not lying, (Name), a lot of those boys are... severely infatuated with you, and only some of them are good at hiding it." Lebreau confirmed.

"But not good enough! We've actually been able to list all the guys who admire you. And trust me, it's a big list." Yuffie handed me a piece of paper, but I refused to look at it.

"What's the matter, (Name)?" Cinque sat opposite of me.

"I'd be betraying their trust if I looked at your list." They were speechless. "Roles reversed, if it were me in their place, I'd be horrified if my feelings were out there in the open without my say.... Especially if the person I had feelings for knew, and was given the chance to reject me in advance." The somber tone I followed with revealed more than I wished. They shouldn't have to go through this too.

"It isn't like tha-" I didn't even want to hear Selphie's excuse. I just wanted to leave now.

"Yes, yes it is. And I care enough about all of them to respect their privacy. Even if you don't." Glaring at them, I unlocked the door, resolving for heading outside. "I'll see you tomorrow." I left with nothing much else. Some bitter memories arose from that. And I might have to answer for them later. But right now the only thing I can focus on is the hated memories.

 

 

"DIE!" I shrieked at the Mindflayer that I was currently using as a punching bag. But in the back of my mind, I knew I was being watched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The character results will be added as subchapters, which is to say the next chapter will be character results only.


	5. Knowing (Result Subchapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record:  
> The Warrior of Light's name in this story is Novatus  
> Onion Knight's name is Luneth  
> And every guy is between the ages of 16 to 19, and the reader's age is undefined, just to make it easier for myself to write.

[Third Person: The Girls]

"Well that could've gone better!" Rikku shouted in defeat, "I didn't think it'd blow up in our faces trying to play this off as some sneaky mission on our part!"

"Maybe it's the fact we violated some kinda moral code she has. Ya' know, like that _'never delve into someone else's privacy'_ business Trey keeps telling me about." Cinque speculated.

"It could be that we were opening some old wounds. She treated it like it was a scandal to know about their feelings if they weren't the ones telling her." Iris began typing out a message on the group text everyone became a part of for just this reason.

Iris: (Name) didn't read the list. She refused. She didn't even give us a chance to say much before she left.

Yuffie: Her exact words were 'I care about all of them enough to respect their privacy.' YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN THE GLARE SHE GAVE US! We tried playing it off like we found out by ourselves, but it REALLY didn't work.

Vanille: I'm afraid you're all are on your own. Good luck...

Results:

**[Prompto]**

I wondered what (Name) was gonna say... I couldn't keep myself from being on high alert. A part of me wondered if I could be taken off the list for anonymity's sake, but I didn't want (Name) to get the impression that I didn't like her! Just calm down. Realistically, there's only a 1 in 32 chance that she's into me... Oh gods, _**SAYING IT LIKE THAT SOUNDS WAY WORSE!!!**_

But, before I could let my anxiety pulverize me any further, the group chat updated, and I was almost too scared to look...

(After Reading The Girls' Texts)

Wow. I must either be really lucky, or I was onto something when I said (Name) was a goddess...

"Thank you for sparing us, your grace." I think I just fell for her even harder.

Wait... **_"W_** _ **E'RE ON OUR OWN NOW?! I AIN'T GOT A CHANCE IN HELL!"**_

**[Noctis]**

This was a mistake! A major, no, **MASSIVE** mistake on my part! I could've said no. I could've just opted to tell her myself, but knowing me, it probably would've ended badly, and I would've gotten kicked out of the running on day one.

I'm absolutely restless. If the stress isn't going to kill me, the thought of her rejection was.

I heard my phone beeping, and my heart stopped working for second, and I really, **REALLY** didn't want to read what they wrote.

(After Reading The Girls' Texts)

Are the astrals playing games with me?! What the fuck is going on now?! A part of me wants to feel relieved, but the other part is so pissed off, primarily, because we're back at square one all over again! And Iris and the girls couldn't do shit to help us anymore!

"Remind me to hire a strategical moderator to make their plans for them."

**[Squall]**

This was probably the most anxiety filled I've ever felt. Why the hell did I agree to this again? Why did I let them put me on that stupid list!? I don't think i'm ready for her to just randomly pick one of us like that. We haven't even gotten past the first day in this place! Did I turn into a moron?! No... I've got to tell them to call it off. Before I could even reach my phone, the chatroom updated...

(After Reading The Girls' Texts)

I didn't honestly think (Name) would pass up the offer of knowing her admirers. But, I guess I stood corrected. Well, one things for sure, it's a weight off my shoulders.

And now that we were back on our own again, i'm certain I can expect an all-out war for (Name)'s love to be taking place soon enough. "She certainly isn't going to make this easier for us. So be it."

**[Nine]**

It's not like I can't calm down. No, I refuse to calm down. Mine, and every other guy's emotions are about to be handed to (Name) on a silver platter, of which she will only choose one! I thought i'd feel better not having to confess it myself, but I feel like a coward, and there's nothing I can do to stop this from happening! It's not like begging is an option! Cinque is the kind that _**DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO TAKE PRISONERS!!!**_

"What the hell was I thinking?!?! Giving them that info was an awful fucking idea!!"

*beep beep* "What the hell is it now?!"

(After Reading The Girls' Texts)

 **"YES!!! WOO!"** The girls' shitty plan backfired on them so hard, and now I can come up with a plan to win her over my own damn self!!!

I better think fast though, i'm not the only one who'll take this as an opportunity.

**[Reno]**

This... is insane. We only met today, and this girl has already got so many people chasing after her! What's worse is that I let those girls put my name on that list of their's. I didn't even think they were serious about it, until that one guy said that Yuffie and the other girls wanted to talk to her alone.

I thought i'd at least have some more time to woo her, I didn't think we'd be vying for her affections **THAT** soon... What did I get myself into?

A new message caught my attention.

(After Reading The Girls' Texts)

"Heh, looks like all this did was shorten the time everyone will take to start spilling their guts." This is gonna be hilarious. Maybe i'll be able to take advantage of this commotion...

**[Zack]**

"It's okay, you've got this. You and (Name) already shared a moment together. Your feelings for her are already out there, all you have to do... is wait." I tried hyping myself up for victory, but to be honest, a lot of things came to mind. Like how I've only just met her, and how so many of these other guys know her so well, but hey, I've got just as good of a chance as them! Right?

"If she doesn't choose me, it's not like it's the end of the world. I'll just wait for another opportunity." When I asked to see that list though, they refused to show it to me! They did say it was big though, so I think it's safe to assume that nearly every guy that I saw in the auditorium was a (Name) admirer too.

I heard my phone, time for the moment of truth...

(After Reading The Girls' Texts)

This wasn't expected in the slightest.

"She cares about all of us? She's even nicer than I already thought she was." Well, looks like if I want (Name)'s affection, i'll have to try harder to gain her attention.

**[Gladiolus]**

This was pretty interesting. Turns out (Name) was popular in more ways than one. She has admirers from all over, from Orience to Cornelia. And she has to pick one of us. But no matter what happens, no hard feelings from me.

But if she were to pick me... Then I sure as hell wouldn't hold back from rubbing it in. I'm sure the rest of them would do the same thing if given the chance.

Before I could think how that would go, the group chat got a few messages from Iris, Yuffie, and Vanille...

(After Reading The Girls' Texts)

Well, it looks like I can't cheat by using Iris to sway (Name)'s judgement. Not like I was going to, but it's certainly off the table now. We're gonna have to win her heart ourselves. Either way, it'll make it all the better when one of us does.

"May the best man win indeed."

**[Zidane]**

It happened just like I said it would... (Name) is the most desirable female in the school, and so far, nearly all her male friends wanted her. In what way? Not for me to say. But if I know one thing, it's this... Whoever she chooses will have to endure a whole lotta other angry males giving him the cold shoulder. Wonder if this could be used as a deterrent. It would get rid of the timid ones I bet.

My phone chimed a few times, putting those thoughts on hold.

(After Reading The Girls' Texts)

Um, I didn't predict this. (Name) has more honor than I was led to believe. She didn't even look at the list.

"Hmm... What's your angle, (Name)?" If she was being serious... than we're seriously left to our own devices.

"I'm not sure if this is going to deter anybody, or a just become a catalyst for something else." I guess we'll see where this leads...

**[Irvine]**

"I really hope Selphie knows what she's doing." After talking to the majority of those guys, I could tell a lot of them liked her already. Why wouldn't they? (Name) is gorgeous, tough, smart, and even nice! She's the ideal girl! But that just begs the question, what will we do when she picks someone...? If it's me, I ain't letting my guard down. Some of these guys seem downright threatening.

*ring* The chat was buzzing again.

(After Reading The Girls' Texts)

"How do I get a read off of something like that?" So does this mean we all have a fair shot? Or does she just not have any feelings for any of us? Damn, this is gonna get rough.

**[Jack]**

Okay, earlier, everything in the world was right. It was awesome! The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and (Name) wasn't surrounded by guys who wanted to become something more than 'just friends'! Usually, I try to make light out of dark circumstances, but I just could not find a way to right now. Too anxious, and panic was setting in. What kind of joke could be made out of this that won't be at my own expense?

*ding ding*

"Oh no, is this seriously happening _right_ now?!"

(After Reading The Girls' Texts)

"Wha-what!? Huh?" She didn't choose anyone?! My feelings have been spared for another day? "Ha, that day is just right around the corner, isn't it?" My smile faded, replaced by a new sense of dread.

"Welp, this is going to be a nightmare."

**[Snow]**

I was currently waiting for the text that would either make or break this entire day. I expected her to be popular, not hounded by every guy she meets! But... she is pretty nice, among other things... I just wished they didn't like her the same way I did! I mean, why did it have to be her?

"Out of everyone in the academy, on the first day, why did it have to be (Name)?" I guess this means I have good taste? Or that I was extremely unlucky.

The chat was added to again, but showing a different result than I expected...

(After Reading The Girls' Texts)

"Great! Now it's our job to tell her!" I tossed the phone aside, more irritated than i'd like to admit. They said that (Name) cared about all of us. It probably means that she's gonna have a tough time picking anyone. Sweet of her, but this is the one time I feel cheated by her kindness.

*sigh* "I expect a full mission briefing from Lebreau about this..."

**[Eight]**

When I told them my answer about (Name), I thought my secret was in good hands. But I realized too late that this was Cinque we were talking about. No one can ever be certain what she's planing on doing. So now I wait for some small miracle that it'll be my name she chooses, being well aware that i'm not the only one.

*beep* "Let's get this over with."

(After Reading The Girls' Texts)

A strange way of landing this in my favor. If I could get some time to talk to her... I might be able to see if she likes me. The question is 'how'? How am I going to be able to speak to her away from all of them...?

"I'll think of something."

**[Zell]**

Maybe I should stop acting like a pig around her, but if I stop, she'll notice something's up! She'll know my feelings soon enough as is. Selphie made sure of that. And what am I going to say if she confronts me? Deny it, and call the other girls liars? This whole thing is gonna be the end of me. I should've never said anything in the first place.

I was distracted by a message on my phone. It was a chatroom text from those girls Selphie ran off with... Oh no.

(After Reading The Girls' Texts)

"Phew, glad that's over."....wait. If (Name) knows that she has a huge list of people who love her, then she's going to be suspicious of all of us! Aw man, we're not out of the woods yet!

**[Ace]**

Stay calm... This isn't as bad as I think it is. If i'm lucky, the list won't change a thing. So what if she knows I like her, it's more than just my name on that piece of paper. Nearly all of those guys will be on it. I guess what bothers me more, is that i'm not the only Class Zero member that's going to be on it. I know for a fact that Jack, Nine, and Trey have had their eyes on her since back in Akademeia. But what about Eight, King, and Machina? Possibly...

I saw my phone light up. I wonder...

(After Reading The Girls' Texts)

I guess I won't have to worry about that so soon. But now I kinda wish I was the only one who knew about that list. Cinque and her new friends didn't really keep it a secret from any of the other guys. Sure enough, Nine is gonna start acting on that knowledge... he may not be book-smart, but his instincts were all he listened to. Which means...

"If they're going to act, I need to as well."

**[Ignis]**

It probably wasn't a good idea to tell Iris about my infatuation with (Name), but hindsight is 20/20, and I don't have the luxury of taking it back at this point. She made it very clear what her intentions were, if the list was anything to go on. I just hope that if (Name) does choose someone so soon, that they'll treat her well. Otherwise, they'll have all of her suitors to contend with.

*buzz buzz* "Hmm...?"

(After Reading The Girls' Texts)

So (Name) believes her kind nature will spare us? I don't know if she realizes this, but she is just prolonging the inevitable, i'm afraid. This can, and quite possibly will end badly.

**[Trey]**

How do they possibly think this is fair? And why did I just now realize how telling Cinque about my crush on (Name) could be a really bad idea? What happened in the last few hours to cause that kind of lapse in judgement?! Well, i'm stuck with the decision, and the consequences that follow it from this point on. I just wish I had more time...

The ringtone of my phone threw me off.

(After Reading The Girls' Texts)

I don't believe what i'm hearing. It's like my prayers were answered, but I can't squander the opportunity. I have to at least try to do something! I just wish I knew what to do...

**[Bartz]**

Who knew such a lighthearted day could turn into such madness. But it was still pretty fun, despite Zidane's prediction coming true. I wonder if I left any impression on her. It would be amazing to travel the worlds with (Name)... Even if she ends up with someone else. Maybe I should ask her if she'd be up for it someday. From what Cecil told me, I think we'd have a lot in common!

*kweh* Oh, my phone!

(After Reading The Girls' Texts)

So she really doesn't want to know? I certainly don't want to know how the others are going to take it.

"I guess we settle this the old fashioned way, huh?"

**[Noel]**

It's been so long since I've seen her, and already we're all going through an 'emotional lottery' phase with her. Some of these guys she's hardly met, and they already think they have a shot with her. Kinda funny, but (Name)'s never been the type to date around. Here's hoping that didn't change. There's more competition now than there ever has been. No way she's going to be able to choose from all of us.

A small noise caught my attention, it was my phone receiving a message.

(After Reading The Girls' Texts)

"Hmm. Just as I thought. She isn't ready yet."

But when she is, i'll be too.

**[Kain]**

This is the most delusional bunch I've ever been stuck with. Does anyone here truly think they stand out from the rest? Setting themselves up for heartbreak, if you ask me. Poor young men, if they haven't learned already, they will soon. (Name) may be beautiful, but I doubt anything good will come of it. Perhaps it is for the best for her to choose one of her adoring flock. The sooner she ends this madness, the better.

The recognizable chime of my cell phone broke through the silence.

(After Reading The Girls' Texts)

This is exactly what I was hoping we could avoid. Her heart is in the right place, but she doesn't know what kind of trouble she's going to cause.

"But, I did let them put me on that list for a reason."

**[King]**

The chances of her picking one of my classmates is exceptionally high, but the chances of her picking anyone unfamiliar to me is even higher. Figures that she'd attract so much attention. All of us in Class Zero have had an unspoken rivalry for some time now, but none of us have ever acknowledged it... until now that is. Nine nearly blew a fuse, but there was no build up, no reason other than the list. Nine isn't known for his subtly...

A message popped up on my phone. From those girls from earlier, so this is bound to be interesting.

(After Reading The Girls' Texts)

So nearly everyone knows about the circumstances revolving around the list. Everyone, except (Name). Wish she wasn't so left out. Would've made it easier to gauge the events transpiring up until this moment.

"Maybe i'll tell her in secret, when no one's around."

**[Vincent]**

So this is what it's like seeing inevitable chaos unraveling so fast. This definitely wasn't how I thought the day was going to go when I first woke up. This doesn't mean I won't participate, it just all happened so quickly. With only moments to react, I had Yuffie write me down in that list she was compiling, labeling me a 'suitor', but only time will tell if it was really worth it in the end. (Name) seems worth it.

(After Reading The Girls' Texts)

Leave it to Yuffie to screw up a plan near its completion. Shouldn't have trusted her to know how to handle this matter. It'll probably come down to direct interactions with (Name) herself, if any of us can get a word in edgewise. Honestly, I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Maybe it's best we do this the natural way instead."

**[Cecil]**

Quite the day... I met a new girl and all her new friends, and then I get swept up in a hurricane of admiration for said girl. If only that weren't the case, but i'd be sorry for myself if I let the offer pass me by. She is quite remarkable in many ways, But i'm beginning to wish i'd kept my knowledge of her to myself, not that i'd tell the others that, but I saw those girls writing all of our names down after we answered their question.

And speak of the devil... it was them with some disparaging news.

(After Reading The Girls' Texts)

This doesn't define the outcomes, but it does outline the journey to them. My strategy; To just keep doing what i'm doing, and maybe, it'll all work itself out from there, I hope.

**[Machina]**

I'm currently racking my brain for an answer as to why I chose to tell Cinque my business without knowing what she was going to do with it! Didn't I learn my lesson the first time?! Apparently not, but she just walked up to me and asked out of the blue. The only answer I could give her, was the first thing that came to mind! And now i'm gonna pay for it somehow...

I got a message from the chatroom Jack told me to join.

(After Reading The Girls' Texts)

They decided to write our names down, and then they presented it to (Name)?! Thank goodness (Name) is the respectable type. If she wasn't, I don't think my heart could take it.

"Thank you, (Name). Maybe someday soon, i'll be able to tell you how I feel, without others' interference."

**[Hope]**

It's been forever since I've been in contact with (Name), and this is how it begins again? She can't actually be okay with this, right? Being put on a pedestal like that? Hmm... does she even know? Well, thanks to Vanille, she probably will now. How is her picking one of us fair again? It's only the first day! Shouldn't we all get our chance before she makes her choice?

*sigh* I don't get this, I really don't.

*ring ring ring* The group chat? This can't be good...

(After Reading The Girls' Texts)

"Or maybe it was good news after all." She didn't even look at it. Which means this all goes back to being a fair competition again.

"I got my chance to win her heart again. Maybe I won't be such a coward now."

**[Novatus]**

"I won't let this get in the way." I repeated to myself, but I was well aware I was lying. This whole dilemma was all that was on my mind. I just couldn't think straight, not when the question of if she chose someone still hung in the air. I probably won't be able to get any sleep tonight if I don't get this answered soon. Yes, it was irrational, but so was love at first sight, and that's exactly what this was.

A small chime sounded next to me, and I didn't hesitate.

(After Reading The Girls' Texts)

Now i'm even more restless than before. Was (Name) truly that honorable? If so, she's a lady beyond compare. Most can't resist temptation in knowing something that personal. Morality was becoming a rarity... and I think I've found someone noble to idolize.

**[Genesis]**

I wonder what kind of person she really is. Maybe I shouldn't jump to conclusions, she may seem nice, but you never really know. If she got to know me, what kind of person would she see me as? Do I even stand a chance against the rest of the herd? We'll see, won't we. With every passing moment, I found my mind wandering more, and more.

My phone went off, and the tinge of curiosity led my eyes to the screen.

(After Reading The Girls' Texts)

"Things are about to change. For better or for worse..." Unfortunately I was leaning more towards the latter.

"Oh well."

**[Firion]**

Nothing's changed. I didn't expect it to, and I won't, even if she chooses someone else. They can fight for her love all they want, but I doubt it will change a thing. Some of us are simply strangers made friends by sheer coincidence, and that defines our relationship with her so far. We still have a long ways to go. Even those who've known her for years are subject to this it seems.

My phone lit up, and I had a feeling this had something to do with (Name). I think in time, it always will.

(After Reading The Girls' Texts)

"I guess life goes on the way it was before. At least for me."

But i'll see this through to its end.

**[Cloud]**

We barely met, we hardly spoke, but already I agreed to be apart of this crazy mess. I didn't even know why. (Name) just seems like such an amazing person, and even that opinion is based on nothing more than just a passing thought. I guess it could be that she... fascinates me. I don't know why, or how, or even when it happened. But I don't know if I even want the answers to those questions.

But I guess i'm getting answers to a different set of questions.

(After Reading The Girls' Texts)

So it's on. The race for (Name)'s heart....

"I'll go slow with this."

**[Vaan]**

This was a whirlwind experience. How did it even get to this point? Everyone just decided they liked her, and poof, we're all silently at each others' throats as if we've known her long enough to love her. But I gonna admit, I signed up for this too, so i'm probably just as crazy as the rest of these guys. And damn, was the competition rough.

Will these guys ever be friendly with each other again? My phone ended up cutting me off.

(After Reading The Girls' Texts)

"And now the real fun begins... Oh boy." I replied to the message sarcastically, knowing nothing good ever comes from guys fighting over girls.

**[Luneth]**

I let them write my name up as a joke, but surprise, surprise, it wasn't really a joke after all. And it really wasn't hard to see why. (Name) was so many things. And that was only what I saw from her in the beginning, there's still so much more I want to learn about her, I just hope she'll give me a chance. She has all these different people who feel the same way about her though. Would she even notice me?

But the group text just got a new message, so i'll dwell on that some other time...

(After Reading The Girls' Texts)

"Thank the crystal, now I have more time to get to know her, if the others will let me." Perhaps I shouldn't give them the chance to turn me away....

**[Tidus]**

At first I thought it was pretty funny, but immediately, it got annoying. I followed behind them to see who they wrote on the list, and wouldn't you know, nearly everyone was on that thing! How are we supposed to stand out if we're reduced to words on a piece of paper? How unfair is that? But then again, this is only the first day. Nothing to get upset about, really.

*ding*

So let's see where we stand tomorrow.

(After Reading The Girls' Texts)

And it just got funny again. She completely shut them down! Maybe I should try having some hope... Besides, the future's looking mighty bright all of a sudden.

**[Balthier]**

This was a surprising turn of events. One I couldn't past up, after all, the lady in question was ravishing, to say the least. But the most interesting footnote at the end of all of this, was that despite knowing her for many years, most of my competitors have never given (Name) an indication of their feelings towards her. Would've saved themselves a lot of heartache in the end.

My phone got a message from the girls who approached me earlier.

(After Reading The Girls' Texts)

And lo and behold, (Name) in a bout of honor, declined to know her suitors due to privacy concerns. Now I understand what everyone's been saying about her, and her unique personality. Perhaps she is worth pursuing.


	6. Revelations

With the Mindflayer dead, I decided to make my way back to the well-lit confines of the academy, before anymore daemons could pop up to say hello.

The feeling of being watched didn't fade, and soon I felt the soothing sensation of a powerful healing spell.

_Curaga_ _._

I turned around to see Aeris, her hand glowing a light green from the spell she undoubtedly casted just moments ago.

"Uh... thanks. How long have you been there?" It couldn't have been just then that she appeared.

"Awhile. My question to you is what are you doing out here? You know as well as I do that daemons come out at night." Her stern demeanor became teasing as she neared me.

"I just needed some time alone to think." Well, I wasn't lying. The stunt the girls tried to pull had my brain on a vicious repeating cycle of 'what do I do now?'.

"Did something happen?" She leaned a bit closer.

"Yuffie, and some of the other girls made some list of the names of these guys that like me, and apparently it's massive. But the thought of reading it, repulsed me... I couldn't look at it. It's their business, not mine, even if it's about me." I've already been on the other side of that fence. If I didn't want my feelings leaked like that, then why would I subject someone to that feeling?

"They didn't really keep it a secret when making it. And the girls did ask them if they liked you, and most of them did admit it, but only some agreed to be written on the list. By the time everyone became aware of its existence, it was already too late to be taken off of it."

"What?! Why would they do that to them? I guess I still did the right thing." What they did wasn't right, even if they they were just trying to get this drama out of the way. Maybe the anonymous nature of this will be a good thing. It's not like i'm going to treat them any differently if I don't even know who it is that likes me.

"This is going to come full circle someday..." She warned me with caution.

"I know, but can we avoid the crisis for another day? Please...? At least until I know who my teachers are." I jest, but i'm seriously not looking forward to that day.

Aeris chuckled, pulling out a piece of paper. "Well, you're in luck, this is your schedule." She gave it to me, and I skimmed through it.

Multiworld History with Mr. Loire, Magic Management with Instructor Rydia, Weapons Training with Instructor Leonis... wait, Cor?! I haven't seen my practically adoptive father in years, and now he's my Weapons Instructor? I can't wait to show him what I've learned! After that, it's lunch, then Sociology with Mr. Gabbiani, Mathematics with Mr. Susaya, probably Kurasame.... Chemistry with Prof. Hojo, and lastly, Biology with Mr. Izunia.

"You seem excited. What is it?" She looks down at the list curiously.

"I trained under Cor Leonis for years! He... he pretty much raised me. I've trained in the Crownsguard of Insomnia since I was five. Him and Dr. Arecia Al-Rashia... they trained me up, taught me how to best use my powers, and they even treated me like I was their own."

"Don't you have parents? What about them?" She awaited an explanation.

"... What about them? I hardly saw them my entire childhood. Sure, they offered me Aeterna Manor when I was to return to Eos, but they'd give me anything I wanted, just to get me out of their hair. They really weren't ever there for me. Just dumped me in the barracks most of the time. I used to train to prove my worth to them, but they didn't even bother to notice, much less care. So, instead, I trained for my real family, not those people i'm mistakenly related to." I spat at the bitter feeling I got just thinking of them.

"And I promised Cor and Arecia that i'd make them proud. If there was anyone else in the worlds i'd rather listen to, it's them."

As I finished, we entered the building, heading to the elevator.

"Well, those revelations aside, I think it's best that you call 'those people', and let them know you're all settled in here at the academy." Aeris giggled before stopping to add, "Oh, and remember, be up bright and early, i'm coming to pick you up, and drop you off at your classes."

"Right, and Aeris...?"

"Yeah (Name)?"

"Thank you for listening to me ramble on about my messed up family life." I felt a little ashamed putting all of that on her.

"It's okay (Name), isn't that what friends do?" She grinned before entering an elevator headed for the seventh floor.

I myself was heading back to the fifteenth.

 

 

Once I made it back to my room, I decided to call my parents.

I may have been mad at them for the neglect, but it wasn't going to get any better just being angry for old time's sake.

"Hello?" Finally they answered.

"Dad? It's me, (Name). I'm calling to tell you that i'm here at Eos Universal."

"That's great news. Your old commander, Cor, is going to be teaching there at King Regis' request."

"I know, my schedule says that i'm going to be in his class."

"Should I pass the key to Aeterna Manor off to him, so he may give it to you?"

"That would probably be best, since I don't know when i'll be in Insomnia again."

"While it's been good hearing from you again, I have to go. I've more pressing matters to attend to." Before I could even respond back, he hung up. It was always like this.

I decided to set my alarm, and go to sleep, but I got stopped by a message on my phone... from Dr. Arecia. She wrote that she'd be here in Eos as the new Head of the Magic Technological Advancement Society in Insomnia.

I texted her back.

(Name): That's wonderful news! I can't wait to see you again, Mom! :D

"So, I get to see my real family again?" Tears streamed down my face. Maybe, this is the way it should be. I got a reply back.

Arecia: (Name) darling, a mother can sense her children's sadness a mile away. What troubles you?

(Name): I just got through telling (Father's Name) that I was back in Eos, but he hung up on me... like he always does.

Arecia: A real parent can make time for any of their children, and this man can't make time for his only daughter? Ridiculous. Remember (Name), family is what you make of it. It isn't bound in DNA. We'll always be there for you, even when they say they can't.

(Name): I know, thank you Mom. You always know what to say when I get down.

Arecia: It's my job. One I do with pride. Get some sleep, you'll need to be well rested. And don't let those people bring you down. You're a prodigy born not of flesh and blood, but of temperament in the face of war, one born of your dedication to Cor and I. A variable juggernaut, even the gods themselves can see that.

(Name): Thanks. I really needed that. Goodnight Mom, hope you have a great time in Insomnia!

Arecia: I'm sure I will. Have a good first official day of school. Sleep well darling.

And now I could. Even if they didn't recognize my progress, Mother Arecia did, and hopefully so will Cor. Well I won't impress anyone if I look like a sleep deprived, emotional wreck.

"Good night."

 

 

**_*BEEP BEEP BEEP*_ **

"Time to get ready."

I washed my face, brushed my teeth, put on a uniform, and did my hair. Not that long after, Aeris was at my door. Opening it, I quickly jammed a piece of food in my mouth, greeting her with a wave. Making my exit with her, seeing Squall waiting for an elevator.

"Hey Squall. Sorry about that incident with Nine yesterday. He's always getting into trouble, honestly." I scratched my head at the memory.

"It's my bad, (Name). I'm the one who started it. I thought I was protecting you from another Seifer. Guess I was wrong, but if he tries to hurt you... _'I won't hesitate to hurl him from any window on the fifteenth...'_

I felt like Squall wanted to say something, but was holding it back. Obviously it had something to do with Nine.

"He won't. He's actually more well trained than what most would be led to believe. Definitely more than Seifer. Can't wait 'til the day comes where Nine straight up punctures Seifer's lung with that lance of his." The two brunettes standing next to me gave me questioning stares. "What? Nine's bound to try it someday."

"So you have Mr. Loire first period," Aeris started deviating from the previous topic, but I noticed Squall tense up slightly. Aeris continued talking nonetheless "He's a pretty cool teacher, especially to have first period. I think it's safe to say you'll have it easy. Some of the other teachers though... we'll talk about them later." She shuttered slightly, and it didn't go unnoticed.

"Thanks for the heads up, Aeris. Now i'll be left to ruminate on who exactly is it that you're talking about." Who was she worried about? Had to be one of the later period teachers.

_*BING*_

The elevator stopped, and we all got off.

"See you later." Squall hurried off to his first class.

"Bye!" Yelling in his direction, while walking behind Aeris on my way to Multiworld History.

"This is the place. Class hasn't started yet, so I should be on my way. I'll pick you up afterwards. We have Magic Management next period." Aeris turned on her heel going where she needed to go.

"Alright, see ya!"

I entered the massive classroom, and saw a familiar group of students giggling like the school children they were. It was Prompto, Snow, Jack, Reno, Tidus, Cinque, Yuffie, Selphie, and Rikku. Wow, how was I going to accomplish anything this early in the morning, with this group of people?

"Uh- hi, (Name)!" Prompto was the first to notice me, and from the looks of things, i'm pretty sure I could tell why he was nervous. Not like I was gonna call him out on it, but if he didn't make it obvious...

Oh yeah, he was _definitely_ on that list.

"Hey guys." I casually walked up to them, purposefully taking the seat next to Prompto, making no facial acknowledgement of his nervousness, or of my moral outrage from the previous day.

"So you aren't mad at us from what happened yesterday?" Cinque asked warily.

I looked her way before shrugging. "All's forgiven. I may not have approved of it, but you're still my friends. It's not like that stops being a thing."

"But you're still not going to read it, are you?" Rikku spoke quietly, but Prompto still heard her.

"Nope." Prompto grinned a little at my answer, until I added... "But I might ask you guys for confirmation." His smile melted into an expression of muted panic.

"Are you okay dude? You look a little pale..." Snow commented regarding Prompto's face.

"Yeah, you almost look as pale as Snow." Jack quipped from behind the two.

"What is that supposed to mean?!?" Snow yelled, offended at the joke.

"Hey, no need to get upset, I met like winter snow! It was just a joke!" Jack tried pushing his it off as something literal, instead of a play on words.

"Yeah, right." Snow rolled his eyes, obviously not falling for Jack's attempt to cover for himself.

"I don't know if it's occurred to any of you yet, but you're all a little pale." Reno smirked at the different reactions he got from the blonde boys.

"Sad, but true." Jack giggled.

"And why's that such a bad thing?!" A flustered Prompto stood up.

"Hey, don't lump me in with these guys! I'm actually pretty tan!" Tidus shouted at Reno.

"But you're still blond, so yep. You're pale too." Reno waved his arm dismissively at Tidus.

"It's not a bad thing. Right, (Name)?" Snow looked pleadingly at me.

"No, it's nothing to be ashamed of." I wonder why he cared so much about my opinion. My guess; he's on the list too.

"See, if (Name) doesn't think so, then it isn't!" Snow looked smugly at Reno.

"And why would that be, Snow?" Reno gave Snow a devilish look, and Snow returned it with an icy glare. Something I wasn't aware he was capable of.

"Cause she's an expert in the human body, being a necromancer, and stuff!" While it was true, I hardly ever brought up the subject, let alone around Snow. He was definitely paying more attention than I initially thought.

"Wha-A necromancer? Really!?" Reno nearly fell from his seat in shock. "Like the ones that play with the dead, or something?"

"Ha! No, we're more like advanced healers than anything else." At times, I got a good laugh from people who seriously thought that about us in the profession of fatal human damage repair services. "It's like being a mechanic. Knowing where certain parts belong, fixing pre-mortem conditions, as well as post-mortem. Like illnesses that can only be flushed out after death, replacing the cellular structure of someone's bones to be sturdier, rewiring someone's brain after being introduced to an addictive substance, regenerating a dying soul... and so much more!"

I always got a little excited by my job class. Combat was my passion, but necromancy was my talent, not as the Champion of Etro, but as a student of the synergistic, and medical arts. Dr. Arecia told me it was my calling, and my responsibility to keep my teammates alive and well then she couldn't.

A new voice entered the conversation. "You sure seem passionate about that subject. I might give you an assignment on that." A man in a blue jacket, with long black hair, green eyes, and a cheerful smile walked to the front of the classroom.

"You're Mr. Loire?" I chirped to the handsome man in front of me.

"Yep, name's Laguna. Welcome to Multiworld History! Please, new students... step to the front of the classroom, and introduce yourselves."

"I'm Rikku, and i'm from Besaid! I want become a treasure hunter!"

"I'm Cinque... i'm from Orience!"

"I'm the great ninja Yuffie! I'm from the Wutai village in Gaia!"

"I'm Selphie, I was a Trabia Garden cadet, before getting transferred to Balamb."

"I'm (Name). I'm originally from Insomnia, but I get shipped out all over the place."

"The name's Snow, and i'm from Bodhum in Cocoon."

"I'm Tidus, and i'm a star blitzball player from Zanarkand."

"I'm Prompto, and i'm a Lucian Photographer from Insomnia."

"My name's Reno, and i'm from Midgar in Gaia."

"Jack, i'm a cadet from Akademeia in Orience too."

"Quite the colorful bunch! You may sit down now." Laguna smiled at us as we took our seats again.

"As you all are aware, history isn't all about the distant past, it could be about yesterday, last Tuesday, three months ago. History encompasses all forms of time that has already past us by, and we store our past as memories. For your first assignment, I want you to retell one of your happiest moments. Don't worry about having to read them out loud, i'll be the only one who'll see them."

_My happiest moment? What would that even be...?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to stop there for the night, but I think it was a decent place to end this chapter. Not exactly finished, so i'll try typing more out tomorrow. Nighty night!


	7. Of Things Yet To Come

I had no idea of where I should begin. I didn't want to be excluding anyone, but I also couldn't think of a moment where I was my absolute happiest.

Almost as if sensing my conflict, Laguna came up, and asked if there was an issue. "There a problem, (Name)?"

"I just can't think of a time where I've been the most happiest. I think that moment has yet to come." I stared onto the blank page in front of me, not knowing what to write.

He grins quizzically. "Say... that doesn't sound like a bad idea. Instead of writing about the past, why don't you write about what that happiest moment in your life should be? What do you want that part of your history to be?" He smiles as if he came up with a brilliant idea. "I got it! If you sincerely don't know what that moment is, write what it is you want that moment to be." He announced to the class, who seemed to take to the idea quickly.

 _*gasp*_ "When I find the biggest treasure room imaginable! They'll call me 'Rikku the Trovetracker'!" Rikku started writing her fantasy down in detail.

"And i'll perform at a festival for an adoring crowd!" Selphie added in response before scribbling a picture to accompany her dream.

Yuffie had stars light up in her eyes. "I'll restore the Wutai name to it's former glory, and everyone will recognize me as the Great Ninja of Wutai!"

"Mother, my friends, my family, and I... will always be together. I want that to be my history." Cinque said thoughtfully, smiling down at her paper.

I looked to each of them, and I saw joy fill their eyes. "That's a beautiful thought, Cinque."

And I began to see the outline for the future I wanted, not just for me, but also for them.

_My friends' happiest moments will be when they get to see their dreams realized. My happiest moments will be when I help them get to that point. When I travel with them from Insomnia to Nautilus, Concordia, Besaid, Midgar, or Balamb. When we see incredible sights together, whether it be here or there. When we make it through the challenging, and the impossible. It doesn't matter where, or when, just so long as we're together, that's what our history should be. And that's what I hope the future has in store..._

_For all of us._

 

 

"All right everyone! Time to turn in your writings!" Laguna received a chorus of disappointed groans from my group in particular. "Well that's a first! Most kids I teach are eager to be done with assignments. Looks like I got a different demographic this year."

"You've..." I paused my sentence to look at the playful group of teens for a second. "...got no idea. Hope you like loud and hyperactive, cause that's definitely the case with this bunch."

 **"HEY!"** Selphie, Yuffie, Rikku, Jack, and Prompto jumped up in defense.

"Case in point. See what I mean?" I concluded.

"I see... I can take it." Laguna chuckled as he rounded up the papers.

The rest of the class didn't seem as amused, in fact one of the other students glared at my friends. In response, I glared back. If they think it's okay to be making faces like that at others, I hope for their sake they don't think bullying my friends is a good idea too.

"The next assignment tomorrow will be our first official lesson, so enjoy the rest of your free time here until the bell rings. Oh, and Alanda, that look on your face towards your fellow classmates better not escalate into something more, alright? During an assignment like this, people should be free to express themselves without judgement. I won't tolerate bullying _this_ year." Laguna turned back to look at the female that was giving my friends the evil eye earlier with one of his own. And I must say, I was pretty intimidated by it. It almost reminded me of Squall's scowl. Now that was a scary thought.

"It. Won't." Alanda huffed.

"Better not. Remember, anymore slip-ups like last year, and it's expulsion for you." Laguna reprimanded.

As the class started to goof off, and my group were hanging out amongst themselves, I approached Laguna, hoping to get a little more context. "So this Alanda, should I watch out for her? I didn't quite like the look she was giving my friends..." My voice trailed off, thinking of the harm it could bring if she could turn the rest of the class against them.

I don't think Selphie, Rikku, Snow, Tidus, or even Reno or Yuffie would be bothered by it. They just don't seem like the types to stress over that stuff. Cinque and Jack are already out of their element not being in Class Zero, but Prompto is the one i'm really worried about... I don't think he could take being tormented for another year. His self-esteem is bad enough as it is. I won't let him suffer through that, besides, he has that little crush on me. Why add to the amount of stress he's already going through?

But as I was pondering the possibility of my sweet cinnamon roll of a friend being mistreated, Laguna tried catching my attention. "I don't think so... You must really care about them to be thinking about their safety this hard." He mused when I finally came out of my somewhat angered trance. "If it's any consolation, I don't think there's a soul out there that's going to risk picking on anyone of  **your** friends. After all, you've got tons of them, and they won't want retaliation from a vast group of highly skilled warriors." I quirked my brow at him. Wait, what did he just say?

"What? You **are** practically famous, plus the recent influx of new students we got were mostly those rated the highest in terms of combat capability."

Huh, that's something I didn't know. "We... are?"

"Yep! So don't worry. When people learn your massive group packs a significant punch, no one'll be messing with any of you. Being apart of your crowd is gonna mean a whole lot soon enough. Just put your fame to good use."

"Don't worry teach, we will." Tidus chirped as he walked up from behind.

Snow joined us up front. "Heroes always do. Come on (Name), Prompto wants to take a group photo before class ends." He guides me back to the group who was arguing about who got to stand where, but not before quietly telling me something... "That was about that girl wasn't it? Don't worry about us, (Name). We got each other's backs, so no one in our merry band is getting bullied into silence today, or any other day. Promise." He smiled sincerely at me as we made it back to the bickering bunch.

"Alright, what seems to be the problem?" They paused at my question before all talking again at once.

"Uh, (Name). Will you position them for me?" Prompto asked, adding "Pretty please?" with his puppy dog eyes. I immediately did as he asked.

"Alright! Snow, you stand over there to the left. Selphie, you stand next to him. Yuffie, Rikku, stand next to Selphie. Tidus, next to Rikku. Jack, Cinque, Reno, you go to the next tier right above them. Prompto and I will be in front of the group." They went to their given spots, and waited for Prompto to take the photo.

"Say **CHEESE!!!"** He yelled as held the camera up, suspended by a selfie stick, which prompted a chuckle from Jack about the similarities between 'selfie' and 'Selphie', earning him an elbow to the rib cage from the latter. Luckily for Jack, Prompto took a good group photo before he doubled over in pain.

"Tough crowd..." Jack remarked, after recovering from the blow.

But Prompto did take another picture right after the first one that no one was aware of... until he posted the two photos onto the chat room for all of our friends to see, putting the caption 'Don't point out Selfie vs. Selphie...' on the first photo, and 'You might get elbowed.' on the other, with a close up of Jack's face.

"How's your stomach doing, Jack?" I turned to look up at him.

"Just an enormous bruise now, but i'll live." He smiled back at me with his cheshire grin.

"Sorry I couldn't make it to class..." An awfully familiar voice sounded from the door. "But I had some errands to run."

"It's fine, some of the other faculty members let me know in advance. Why don't you introduce yourself now. Class hasn't ended yet." Laguna wasn't fazed, and stood to present another student.

The student in question walked up to the front of the class. "I'm Naghi. I'm from Akademeia in Rubrum.

"Hey Naghi, been a while." I waved at the red-eyed blond.

"It really has (Name). Thought i'd see you around. Ya know, when you left Akademeia, things kinda got a bit hectic on the support side of Class Zero. Could've used the help." He laughed. "But it wasn't anything we couldn't handle." He sat with us for the duration of class afterwards, saying how bummed he was to have missed the fun first class of the semester.

Prompto showed him the chat room we used for our group, and I introduced him through it, announcing that Naghi was free to use the chat room too, seeing as how the other Class Zero cadets and I were (and still are) classmates of his.

"Neat. Say, I noticed how popular a certain student has been getting... it wouldn't happen to be you, is it? Cause i'd find it pretty funny if it was another student named (Name) paling around with a large group of people." Naghi said glancing at his phone in amusement.

"Afraid so." I shrugged. At this point, it was just a simple fact.

"Thought so. I heard about your little reunion tour around campus."

"Not surprised. How do you keep something like that from prying eyes?" 

"You'd be stunned how many ways it could be done. Maybe i'll tell you someday."

Our conversation went on like this for another few minutes before class finally ended.

"I got to get going, but i'll see ya guys at lunch." Naghi left in a rush. Somehow, I have a feeling that's going to become a regular occurrence with him.

I decided to text in the chat room until Aeris arrived. 

(Name): Whose in Magic Management next period?

Ace: I am. I'll see you there.

Yuna: Yep, me too!

Cecil: I do too.

Novatus: We both do.

Deuce: With Rydia? Yeah.

Vaan: Ditto!

Balthier: This will be interesting, i'll be there as well.

Aeris: I'm on my way.

 

 

Two minutes later Aeris got here, and we went to class.

"I saw that first period was intriguing for you." Aeris giggles at her phone, showing the second photo we took.

"I honestly don't know how, but they managed to be productive. Something I don't associate a lot of them with." I shook my head at how much worse that class could've gone.

"Well, here it is. Come on, can't keep your company waiting." Aeris curtsied, motioning me through the open door into a specialized training facility built for containing spell based attacks.

"Knock it off, Aeris. Don't need the other students to get the wrong impression." I yanked her with me into class.

Aeris went ahead, and sat next to Deuce. Ace pulled me over to where he was playing cards with Balthier as Vaan watched. From behind me I thought I heard Aeris and Deuce giggling. But unfortunately I couldn't turn around to confirm it, instead opting to let Ace drag me with him. I will admit though, I never miss a chance to see Ace's cute smile. He doesn't like being called that, but it's true, he's so adorable.

"I was learning how to play this one game called Triple Triad from a Balamb cadet, and they told me that you could teach me more...? Will you?" Ace looked at me nervously.

"Of course i'll help you. What did they already teach you?" I returned his worried expression with a bright smile, and he gave me an excited one in exchange. We spent the next few minutes talking about the various rules, and how different regions of Centra, often had different rules. How the 'same' rule worked. Things like that. His cheeks were flushed a faint pink, but I noticed. I got his number now. He's on the list too, I bet.

"Thank you, (Name). I wasn't sure i'd get to talk to you today. At least, not with what happened yesterday, now that you're getting popular." He frowned again.

"Did you think i'd abandon you? I'll always have time for you, Ace. No amount of people will ever change that." Ace peered at me like I was something very precious to him, and for all I knew... that was probably the case. Choosing someone was going to be more difficult than I initially thought, especially if they're going to make it this hard to resist. Maybe agreeing to the list would've been the smart thing to do, cause knowing my choices would be very nice right about now!

Too bad that logic only applies in retrospect now. I told the girls I wouldn't, and I don't go back on my word. Looks like I've only got my sense of judgement to depend on now.

A small shake pulled me back to reality.

"(Name)? Are you okay, you seem a little... distracted." Ace's concerned face kinda made me feel guilty. He brought me here to hang out with him, and I was busy getting stuck in my head.

"Sorry, thinking again." 

"About?" I wasn't about to properly answer his inquiry, and speaking in half-truths was becoming a habit of mine, so here goes nothing...

"Just wondering what the future is going to be like. It kinda gives me anxiety at times." Well that was what I thought, so technically it's more like an evasive truth.

He laughs, "I getcha. It's gonna be stressful for sure. But we've been through worse, so it'll be fine." His blue eyes look up from the cards in his hand. "We'll always be around to help you, if that's what you need."

I sigh inwardly. Oh Ace, sweet as the offer is, no one can truly save me from the approaching storm I accidentally created. And no one knows how long i'll have to endure it now.

_You all are going to be the death of me._


End file.
